


Draw

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinyoung Loves Youngjae, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Youngjae is a Psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jinyoung wishes he could escape Youngjae- but he loves the younger man too much.





	Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Random pairing/random plot generator=this. 
> 
> (Seriously tho, I could see our sunshine otter snapping one day...) ;)

"I'm not really surprised that you murdered him.”

 

Youngjae sighs as he pushes the body, slowly stiffening in its white sheet, into the large hole that Youngjae had dug a couple of weeks before in preparation for tonight. He rises slowly to his feet, not even bothering to try and wipe the mud from his hands and the knees of his jeans as he raises his eyes to Jinyoung. 

 

“Hm. Well, if anyone knows how much he deserved it, it’s you.”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, but Youngjae can almost  _ feel  _ the tension bleed from his hyung, and he smiles. 

 

“Wanna help me fill this in?”

 

Jinyoung really doesn’t, but he sighs and accepts the shovel Youngjae holds out for him anyway. They work in silence, their laboured breathing the only sound, until the only sign that anything untoward has gone on is a large bare spot in the middle of an otherwise green garden. It’s like a scar on the earth, proof of Youngjae’s bad taste in men and his slightly unhinged way of dealing with his abusive boyfriends when they hit him a little too often. 

 

Not for the first time, Jinyoung wonders how he wound up here, best friends with a crazed killer who hides behind the mask of a sunny otter. 

 

The answer is obvious, but Jinyoung will never allow himself to admit that he’s in love with the younger man. 

 

So instead he’ll make himself invaluable, the best friend Youngjae could ever have, and it will have to be enough. 

 

Jinyoung takes the shovels back to the garden shed, putting them carefully away before heading back into the house. He sheds his clothes in the combination laundry/mud room, tossing them into the machine alongside Youngjae’s before turning it on to wash away the evidence of their earlier activities. He then walks, naked and unashamed, through the house to the front staircase. Once he reaches the second story landing, he makes his way down the familiar hall, the plush carpeting muffling his footsteps as he makes his way to the second door on the left. 

 

When he pushes the door open, he whispers softly into the soft dark, dimly lit by a small nightlight. 

 

Youngjae may be able to kill a man in cold blood, but he never will be able to abide the dark. 

 

There’s no answer, so Jinyoung crosses the room, a gentle smile curving his lips as he takes in Youngjae’s sleeping face. He looks so  _ young,  _ so  _ fragile,  _ and Jinyoung feels his heart crack a bit for the boy he used to know, before the truth of the world made something inside his younger friend snap. 

 

Jinyoung doesn’t know how long he stands there, his breath matching the slow rise and fall of Youngjae’s chest, before he pulls himself from the reverie. He turns on his heel and marches into the closet, grabbing the first clothing he can find. It’s his own jeans but Youngjae’s shirt, and it hangs a little loosely on him- Youngjae likes roomy clothing. He slips on a pair of sneakers, foregoing socks, and within a few minutes he’s down the stairs and out the front door. He walks with a purpose down the drive, gravel crunching under his feet. He doesn’t look back, but he can sense when Youngjae opens the French doors to his balcony, can see the younger man in his mind’s eyes as he steps naked onto the cool slate, leaning over the ornate iron railing, watching Jinyoung go with a wistful expression on his face. 

 

But Youngjae knows Jinyoung will be back- even though, just like every other time, Jinyoung wishes he could stay away- and knows he’ll never be able to. 


End file.
